Dragon Ryuho
Ryuho is the son of Shiryu, and the new Dragon Bronze Saint who fights alongside and the new genereation of Bronze Saints. He has a frail health, but a strong and unbending Cosmo. Palaestra Pegasus vs Dragon When Koga and Ryuho meet for the first time, Koga is trying to leave Palaestra in order to find Athena, but Ryuho says that the time has not come yet, and they decide to train together. However, during a trip outside at night and getting caught, Ryuho decides that in order to not be expelled, he will duel Koga for the right to train. After the battle, Ryuho reveals that he lured Koga into battle in order to help him awake his Light Cosmo, and the two became like brothers-in-arms. Rescue mission As the school was left in Darkness, Ryuho escaped along with Koga, Souma, Yuna and Haruto to save a mysterious girl Koga encountered earlier. After finding her, Ryuho stays with Koga, Souma and Haruto to buy Yuna time while fending off Micene who pursued them. They are easily defeated one by one, until Koga remains standing. Destroying the tower of Babel The desert Ryuho returns as Koga finds him still wounded after the battle against Micene, but is nursed by Shun. Telling Koga about the Darkness Wound Shun has received, he later appears to help Koga fight Miguel as he attacks. After witnessing Shun nearly sacrificing himself to fight back, Ryuho delivers a powerful blow to the Silver Saint before Koga finishes the fight. While Koga moves onward to his friends, Ryuho stays to be fully nursed back to health by Shun. Water Core After destroying the Fire Core, Koga, Yuna and Haruto make way for the Water Core where Ryuho already has gotten ahead and is facing the challenge of Mirfaak, wanting to avenge his predessecor. After seeing his friends turned to stone, Ryuho manages to defeat the Silver Saint after a long struggle, and destroy the Water Core. However, Genbu arrives to take the Libra Gold Cloth, telling Ryuho and the other Bronze Saints to come to his Temple if they want it back. The origins of a Ninja Joining Haruto, Ryuho learns of his story that led him to become a Saint, and is later included in a ninja-attack on Haruto. One of the ninjas summon a huge scorpion which grabs Ryuho, but he is saved by Haruto, who finally finds his resolve to fight as a Ninja Saint. Thunder Ruins Joining Koga and Yuna, the Bronze Saints decide to rescue Aria from Eden, and make haste to the Tower of Babel again. Ryuho and Haruto fight Sonia but are easily defeated, but they later manage to find her room, only to find out that Aria and Eden have already travelled to the Thunder Ruins. Making way for the final ruins, Ryuho stands behind to fight off one Silver Saint blocking their path, defeating him after a medium battle before falling down to the Darkness Ruins. Battle against an old friend After seeing a memory of himself fighting Mirapolos after arriving to the Palaestra for the first time, Mirapolos is suddenly attacked by the Darkness memory of Mirapolos and finally decides to fight for real this time, destroying the illusion, returning to the real world. The death of a friend After disrupting the Darkness Core, Mars appears and the Bronze Saints fight back, being easily defeated and almost killed. However, Aria's staff covers the young Saints in a powerful Light Cosmo, increasing their strengths, but they are still no match. After Koga manages to punch Mars, Mars furiously throws a huge spear at Aria, killing her. Sending the Bronze Saints away, Aria dies, leaving them devastated at their friend's death. The Twelve Temples Battle Aries Temple After mourning the death of Aria, the Bronze Saints move forward up the huge staircase they found themselves at, ending at the Aries Temple where they would meet Kiki and learn that in order to reach Mars and save the world from destruction, they would have to break through the twelve temples, each guarded by a Gold Saint. After having their Cloths repaired, the Bronze Saints made way from the Aries Temple to follow Koga who went ahead. Taurus Temple As Ryuho, Souma, Yuna and Haruto arrived at the Taurus Temple, they found Koga who fought Harbinger but lost to the Gold Saint. In order to keep moving forward, the Bronze Saints quickly attacked him but they were easily defeated one by one as Harbinger broke their bones. However, they still did not give up and kept fighting, only to be completely defeated by Harbinger's Greatest Horn. As Koga stood up again and fought Harbinger with a greater Cosmo, Harbinger used his Cosmo to send the other Bronze Saints away from Taurus Temple. Gemini Temple As Ryuho recovers, he finds himself at the entrance to the Gemini Temple. Inside, he encounters Paradox who tells him about how Shiryu saved her in the past from an accident, making Paradox fall in love with Shiryu, thus also falling in love with Ryuho. However, the young Bronze Saint refuses to stay and challenges Paradox to duel, with the Gold Saint easily triumphing. However, Ryuho manages to overpower her and knock her down, but that only reveals her nature of two personalities, and Ryuho is quickly knocked out by the hateful Paradox. 7th Sense As Koga arrives at the Gemini Temple, Ryuho saves Koga before he is killed by the hateful Paradox, resuming his battle against her. After being severly beaten by the Gold Saint again and almost killed by her Final Destination, Ryuho finally manages to awaken his 7th sense and he defeats Paradox. Cancer Temple Moving to the Cancer Temple, Ryuho and Koga encounter Schiller who defeated Yuna recently, and moves to deal with them. In spite of having awoken his 7th sense, Ryuho was not in condition to fight another Gold Saint at the moment and he was about to be killed before Koga drew Schiller with him to the world of the dead. As Yuna and Koga came back, the Bronze Saints hurried onward through the remaining temples. Virgo Temple The Bronze Saints arrived just in time to save Haruto and Souma from being killed by Fudo, reuniting all five Bronze Saints again. However, in spite of Ryuho and Yuna having awoken their 7th sense, they could not touch Fudo, who easily defeated the Bronze Saints one by one. As the Gold Saint finally equipped his own Cloth and was about to exterminate the Bronze Saints, Eden arrived and sent the others ahead while he dealt with Fudo. Libra Temple On their way to the Libra Temple, the Bronze Saints were ambushed by Tokisada who almost killed them, but they were suddenly teleported to the Libra Temple where they would meet Genbu again, also learning that he was a student of Dohko, like Shiryu, and was worthy of wearing the Libra Gold Cloth, swearing that his allegiance is to Athena and that he is a friend to the Bronze Saints. As Tokisada tries to take the Bronze Saints down with him, he only manages to suck in Ryuho and Haruto, while the others move ahead. End of Time As they wake up in the End of Time, they are confronted by Tokisada again who mercilessly attacks the two Bronze Saints, having recovered as well from the battle against Genbu. Trying to defend his friend from the Gold Saint, Ryuho's headpiece is shattered and Ryuho is almost killed. However, after Haruto defeats Tokisada, one of the Libra weapons arrive, as Genbu felt Haruto's Cosmo, managing to bring them back to their own world again. Pisces Temple Arriving at the last temple, Ryuho, Haruto and Souma was forced to fight the Heavenly Kings while Yuna and Koga could only watch them fight, as Amor had placed a huge wall of water between them, rendering them unable to reach each other. During the battle, Ryuho's Cloth received more damage, but along with Souma and Haruto, they were able to defeat the Heavenly Kings in the end, burning their Cosmo to the maximum, before collapsing. The final battle Arriving at Mars with the help of the remaining Gold Saints' Cosmo, Ryuho, Souma, Yuna and Haruto tried effortlessly to defend Athena from Koga who had now been possessed by Abzu. After all of them were defeated, they watched as Eden stood in Abzu's path, fighting ferociously against the God of Darkness, but was in the end defeated. Still determined to get their friend back, the Bronze Saints kept attacking Abzu, reaching their 7th sense, but still was defeated and inflicted Darkness Wounds by the powerful God. While Koga fought Abzu in the final battle between Light and Darkness, Ryuho would, along with the other Bronze Saints, give his Cosmo to Koga. Pallas The Dragon rise once more After Abzu was defeated, Ryuho travelled back to his home to find Shiryu cured and with all his senses restored. A year later, Ryuho is seen struggling to burn his Cosmo properly to awake his new Dragon Cloth. However, he does not want to fight anymore, and wants Shiryu to take back the Dragon Cloth, but Shiryu refuses, stating that the Bronze Cloth is now Ryuho's. Later, as he is attacked by Halimede, Shunrei is put in the fire line when she gives Ryuho his Cloth. Wanting to protect his mother, Ryuho finally awakens his new Dragon Cloth and defeats the Pallasite before joining Koga, Souma, Yuna and Subaru in the war against Pallas. Pallasvelda After the death of Genbu, Ryuho joins Koga and the others to assault Pallasvelda. At the gate they rendevouz with Seiya and some Silver and Steel Saints, breaking through the gate. As the Bronze Saints meet Tarvos, the others are told to take another path to reach Pallas while Koga would fight the Pallasite. However, Ryuho returns to help his friend and together they defeat Tarvos once and for all. The return of Paradox After having his Cloth repaired, Ryuho encountered Paradox and the two fought in a rematch with Paradox having a greater advantage this time as she no longer loved Ryuho and would not show mercy to the Bronze Saint. However, Paradox's sister Integra interfered and saved Ryuho, him later assisting in temporarily defeating Paradox, forcing her to retreat. Dvergr As the Bronze and Gold Saints reached breached the Gate of Time, they found the path split into four differents paths, with one leading to Pallas. Splitting into groups of four, Ryuho and Shiryu took the path of Dvergr where they would, after feeling Ikki's Cosmo disappear, fight the Class 2-Pallasite Rhea. After Shiryu was knocked out, Ryuho bravely tried to defend his father, but was easily beaten. However, he stood up and burned his Cosmo beyond the 7th sense, almost taking out Rhea but collapsed due to the sudden amount of power he achieved, leaving Shiryu to defeat the Pallasite. As Ryuho and Shiryu kept running, Ryuho thought heavily on the Cosmo he reached and speculated that was the ultimate Cosmo Genbu told them about: Omega. Reunion After Paradox and Integra combined their Cosmo to disrupt the eternal halls the other groups were running in, Ryuho, Shiryu and the other Saints (except Hyoga and Shun who went after Europa) arrived at the battlefield between the Gold Saints and Gallia, witnessing Paradox's death. Gallia With Athena and the Gold Saints moving onward, Ryuho assists the other Bronze Saints as they face Gallia, but as she is a Class 1-Pallasite and wears the blade of a god, she makes a tough opponent for the Bronze Saints and they are easily defeated. However, Subaru burns his Cosmo and cracks Gallia's sword before taking the full blast of her technique in order to protect his friends. Inspired by Subaru's bravery, Ryuho and the others burn their Cosmo, awakening the Omega and finally defeats Gallia before moving onward as there still remains two Class 1-Pallasites. Hyperion As the Bronze Saints arrive at the battlefield where Shiryu, Fudo and Kiki sacrificed themselves, Ryuho is devastated as he finds out his father gave up his own life during the battle. However, after receiving comfort and support from Subaru, Ryuho swears to his father that he will move forward with his friends and help them defeat Pallas. As the Saints resume their journey, they encounter Hyperion, who is still alive but without his sword as the three Gold Saints were able to destroy it. As the battle begins, Hyperion easily defeats them in spite of them drawing forth the Omega they used to defeat Gallia. However, Subaru stands up and attacks Hyperion, drawing upon his massive Cosmo once more, finally sending Hyperion falling. But he quickly deals with Subaru and steals his time, before turning his attention to the remaining Bronze Saints. Seeing Subaru sacrifice his own life for his friends, The other Bronze Saints desperately attack Hyperion, but end up having their Cloths totally destroyed. However, refusing to give up, they once more stand up and burn their Cosmo, horrifying Hyperion who in panick attacks them with his full might, with no effect as they keep burning their Cosmo. As Hyperion moves in to destroy Subaru, the Bronze Saints stand between, gathering their Cosmo into one and reaching the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening their true Omega Cosmo. As their Cloths cover them once more in a more powerful state than before, Hyperion desperately tries to annihilate them, but they prove to be too strong for him and they easily damage his Chronotector. As Hyperion tries to take them down in a suicidal attack, Eden destroys his Chronotector completely before Subaru, who managed to return, finally defeats Hyperion by sending him flying up where he explodes from the impact of his own suicide attack, granting the Bronze Saints victory. Techniques Ryuho has learned most of the same techniques as Shiryu possesed, and has also some techniqes of his own that are based on his Cosmo-element. Sui Ha Kei: Ryuho launches a powerful blast of water at his opponent. Kyoka Suigetsu: A more powerful blast of water to hit his opponent. Rozan Sho Ryu Ha: Ryuho concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon flying towards the heavens. Rozan Hya Ku Ryu Ha: Ryuho's most powerful technique. Unlike his father who stretched out his palms, Ryuho gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of dragons. Cloth Kyu Cloth Ryuho wears the new version of the Dragon Cloth. It now has more coverage of his arms, fully plated chest, waist covering his back and sides, leaving it open on the front and most of his legs are covered. The tiara and the shield has also received some small changes since Shiryu wore the Cloth. However, in a brief flashback, Shiryu is seen wearing this version of the Dragon Cloth while defending Athena from Mars. Repaired Cloth After Kiki repaired the Bronze Saints' Cloths, Ryuho's Cloth received a new look on his shield, differating slightly from the previous version. New Cloth After the defeat of Abzu, Ryuho's Cloth received a new design, giving a more armor-like look. The chestplate covers only the upper part of the chest now, the armguards cover only the lower part of the arms, his leg-protection has almost no changes, the shield is slightly smaller in size, his headpiece has changed shape and his waist has been replaced by a single belt, leaving Ryuho more open to direct attacks on his body. Omega When Ryuho awakens to the Omega, he drags out a tail from the end of his shield which functions as a whip to ensnare his enemies with. His strength is also further increased, as well as the durability on his Cloth. Ultimate Omega As the Bronze Saints fight Hyperion, he manages to destroy their Bronze Cloths, leaving them severly wounded. However, Ryuho stands up along with his friends, attaining the Macro Cosmo, allowing them to finally awake the legendary Omega Cosmo and receive the Omega Cloths. Ryuho's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with the lower part of his upper body still left unprotected however. More golden inlays have been added on his Omega Cloth, his right fist now resembles a hand coming out from a dragon's mouth, and a Dragon symbol has been embedded on his chest protection. Wings have also sprouted out from Ryuho's back, and the shoulders resemble the shoulders on Shiryu's first Dragon Cloth. Gallery Dragon Cloth V1 Omega.jpg|Dragon Cloth V1 Ryuho awakens his 7th sense.png|Ryuho awakens his 7th Sense in his repaired Cloth Dragon Cloth V2.jpg|Dragon Cloth V2 Omega Ryuho.jpg|Dragon Omega Cloth Ryuho Ultimate Omega.jpg|Ryuho Ultimate Omega Cloth Trivia *Until the final battle against Tarvos, Ryuho has adressed Koga as "Koga-kun". However, after failing to reach his friend, he finally yells out "KOGA!" angrily in order to make Koga listen to him. From then on, he has called Koga by his name. *Whenever he adresses a Gold Saint he adds the "-san" at the end to show respect for his superiors. *Ryuho knew Athena's true identity when Koga first mentioned her for him. *Ryuho has learned the Sho Ryu Ha and Hya Ku Ryu Ha, but he has not shown any signs of having learned Ryu Hi Sho. *Unlike his father who was 14 years old during his time as the Dragon Bronze Saint, Ryuho was 12 when he joined in the battle against Mars, and by the time when the Saints fought Pallas, Ryuho was 13. Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Dragon Saints Category:Water Saints Category:Omega Saints